microwavethisfandomcom-20200213-history
2x026 - Dynamite
Plot Diane's explosive season 2 finale is a quarter stick of dynamite. She technically retires, but she explodes when the dynamite is ignited, because no power was available for miles. Trivia *This is the first episode to have a "don't try this at home" advisory warning. *This is the only episode where nothing was actually microwaved (due to lack of electricity). *Ezra and Joe Collesano help film the dynamite action. *Jon's dad comes along for the experiment; he was the one who supplied the dynamite. *Blowing **** up is yet another one of America's pastimes. *Jory refers to the dynamite as "the device", because, at the time of filming, Jon wasn't sure how well YouTube would react to him saying "dynamite." *Jon was 100% serious about getting Jory's potential death on tape. The two of them decided long ago that, if, heaven forbid, either of them would die during an experiment, the other should post it on YouTube, so their death wouldn't be in vain. *This was Jory's favorite episode to film. He has said many times how much fun it was to be out in the field, toying with danger. *For some reason, Jon didn't make a season 2 clip show. This was the last episode for season 2. *This experiment was the retirement of Diane - being blown up. Jon did not create a retirement montage for her, but 2.5 years later OentOent decided to do so. Retirement montage of Diane. *This episode was reposted in High Quality on October 13, 2010. Jon also put out a version with director's commentary. In the commentary, we learn many things, including that there were four cameras used (one of which was HD); Jon used the episode for a project in two college courses he received an "A" in (Digital Filmmaking and Motion Graphics); the coat Jon is wearing in this episode was his favorite coat, and Becka made him get rid of it recently; this was the only episode ever fully scripted (and Jon included original storyboards of the intro's animation at the end of the video); and this is the only episode to have the full version of the theme song (in the credits). Quotes Jory: Every week, you guys have faithfully tuned in to watch us hopefully blow ourselves up. And now, the wait's over- we're finally gonna do it. Our special microwave, Diane, which I named her, she's amazing, amazing. She's dirty, dirtier than a Mexican hooker. So, once again, we turn to America's pastime: blowing **** up! So, let's do it. Let's nuke this sucker! *Jory: Here at the Jory Caron Field of Destruction, we have our Sharp carousel microwave. And we usually hide behind a tin foil shield, but, because of the nature of this, we have rocks to hide behind, because nobody likes roasted nuts or anything else that could be flammable, like my hair. *Jory: I hope it blows up pretty big, I hope it just doesn't blow the door open. I hope that thing takes off. All this is hopes, of course, hopes and dreams. *Jory: That's Diane, man! Jon: (struggling with Diane's weight) Oh, Diane! *Jon: Everybody remember--if he gets killed, get it on tape! *Jon:(whispering)Come on.Boom! *Ezra: That's a brave man. He risked his life for his love, and he lost her. Video 400px|